forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Creol: Legacy of the Sith
Category: Fan Fiction Author: Darth Creol Date: Between 3900 and 3500 BBY (KOTOR ERA of the site) Short Note:This will be a mix of my fan fic and then some OOC information on what has happened within the chapter. I will detail my character's page a little later on. Creation of the Sith (Chapter One in Darth Creol: Legacy of the Sith) The temple on Korriban, where the Sith were beginning to grow stronger once more, held a man so wise, so angry, and so hurt as of late that his mind was drifting back to the past. His Sith name had yet to be chosen for him, he had yet to do so, feeling that it was all but right to take the name as he was the only Sith. As of late he had been letting his feelings guide him, going against the training of the Jedi Order in which he was in, and he was starting to like the feeling, to a point. Being able to use your emotions, no matter what emotion it was, made you stronger, but you had to keep complete control over them, or they would control you. It was to be Master to Emotions, not Emotions Master the person. Already the man had to kill one of his Jedi friends on his path to Sith Lord. He wanted to restore peace to the galaxy wrought by war, a galaxy that was now in a battle against all odds. The Republic had finally turned on the Jedi, blaming them for the occurrences of one known as Darth Revan, and now a secret war was being waged there. It was not all fancy space battles, or even ground battles, but a war in the political specter of the world. Though it remained there, and the Jedi Council felt it would remain there as well, the man knew better then that. It would escalate to a full scale war, one that the galaxy could not afford. His Jedi friend had caught him releasing information to someone that would transfer it to the Republic for use against the Jedi. It was not something the man found easy, not something he wanted to do, but it was one necessary sacrifice for the galaxy, and another would come shortly after that. As the two Jedi walked, both pretending not to know what the other was up to, the first Jedi spoke, "Why are you doing this to the Jedi Lon?" Lon, whom had yet to take any name of the Sith, looked back at the other man with anger flashing in his eyes, though still in control of the emotion, "It was a necessary sacrifice to bring the galaxy to peace. Don't you see what the Jedi are doing to the galaxy?" Lon, whom was referred to by many as the nameless man, looked over at his Jedi friend. He had already slipped his lightsaber into his hand, though the other man apparently didn't see, and kept any anger or other emotion from coming into the Force. He had been friends with the other man and still hoped to turn him into his Sith Apprentice soon, but he was not sure whether that would happen or not. The other Jedi, Killin, had shown that was he devoted to the Jedi beyond reason, though easily manipulated, and just as easily killed. Snap-hiss filled Lon's hearing as a blue light illuminated the area where the two men stood. Killin had ignited his lightsaber and now spoke to Lon, giving him an ultimatum, "You can either surrender and be placed on trial before the Jedi Council, or I can make you. The choice is yours." Fear did not flood, or even enter the Force on Lon's part, instead a smile crossed his face. The man standing across from him, lightsaber ignited, was ready to do what was necessary to bring Lon before the Jedi, such commitment was good, but it would need to be flipped around, to be used for the Galaxy, for the Sith. The soon to be Sith Lord could tell that there was no point in talking, Killin wouldn't listen, so he ignited his lightsaber instead, green light illuminating the area, and flipped around to bear his lightsaber with Killin's. The two met in a clash of blue and green, sparks flying, but neither was giving ground. Lon was not feeding on his anger yet, and Killin had not entered a fighting stance yet. Both were aiming to stop, not kill the other, but that would all soon change. Another slice, in Lon's abdominal direction, was fired by the Jedi, which was met with a lightsaber and, for the pitiful Jedi, a boot to the back of the head. Surprisingly, and admirably, the Jedi did not fall to the ground or scream out in pain, though it flooded the Force. Every turn of the blade was met by Lon, and every time the blades met so did a body part of Lon and the Jedi. Both were bruised and battered, blood fell from the Sith to be's nose, but the Jedi was in far worse shape. To his credit he was still standing, drawing completely on the Force, but that would halt now. His reactions were slow, predictable, and that all showed when his knees were kicked out from the side by Lon, lightsaber to the Jedi's neck. "Please, Lon, this is not the Jedi way. You have beaten me, let me live and your story will be told never." The Sith reached out in the Force, and felt nothing but fear and deceit in the words. The Jedi was lying to him, of course he was, but to actually think he could get away with it was amazing. The name was a name of someone that was weak, that cared too much about the Jedi ideals, but that man was gone, dead somewhere two years ago, now it was [[Darth Creol]. "I am no longer a Jedi, nor is my name Lon. Lon died when the Jedi started this war, I am Darth Creol," and with that Creol, now on his path to becoming a Sith Lord, sliced the Jedi's head off left him there, dead. The path to Sith Lord was one that was not easily achievable, not in the slightest, but he was becoming a great meld for the fit, fitting right into the molding. He was doing this not for personal gain, in fact he would lose a lot personally, but he was doing this as a way to bring peace to the galaxy, peace under the name of a Sith. Now it was time to find some people to support his cause, and he would start by beginning a confederacy, using diplomacy, to draw planets out of the Republic. Chapter Two--Rise to a New Level of Power Though the Republic and what remained of the old Sith Order, though that was really nothing, had a truce together Darth Creol was part of neither. The old Sith Government was becomming very weak, and unstable, and Creol would play on that weakness. His first target planet, or system if you wanted to get technical, to rally to his cause would be Dromund Kaas, the Dromuund System. Dromund Kaas was the third planet in the Dromund system, and was the site of a major battle during the New Sith Wars under Kaan’s Brotherhood of Darkness. The dark side’s presence was so oppressive on the planet that most weapons, excluding lightsabers, malfunctioned on its surface. It would be a great place for the Creol's new order of Sith to have on their side, to make their home base, because of the weapon malfunctioning and the dark side aura. It was a planet that would be hard to take by and Jedi or even if any rebellious sith from the old order tried it, to take because all their advantages would be lost in combat. To take the planet would require one thing when Creol had control, swift military tactics and good strategy, something the Republic obviously lacked at this time. The self proclamed Dark Lord of the Sith was in his fighter readying for the jump to hyperspace. He had not been flying for very long, but it was something simple to grasp onto, especially for one aided by, and so powerful in, the Force. The trip to the planet would take a long time, but the Sith Lord was prepared. Once the stars and black of space formed to one big image he pulled a datachip out and placed it in the holster. Information on many things came onto his screen, including the population of the planet. It was a myth to most people now, not allying or even under record of the Republic, and was not really under the control of the Sith, though they knew about it. Creol knew there were beings on the planet very powerful in the darkside, beings that would either join his cause or die fighting it. He did have use for one of them though, one that he had heard about only as a legend, not knowing whether he truly existed or not, though the Force hinted that he did. It was a man with no known name, only that he was good in his use of the Dark Side to make one more powerful using tattoos. It was odd, but Creol had thought many things odd during his time as a Jedi, and even before that, but they all came to be true and worked, so why not this one? After reviewing the data on everything he would need to rally the planet to his cause the Sith Lord was ready to enter his meditation and focus himself, both mentally and physically for what was to come. There was seven more hours left in his journey, seven hours of preperation was enough for Creol, though he would have liked more. His eyelids closed back and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was concentrating on his breathing now, slowing it to a steady pace, breathing in the Force. Flashes were coming before his eyes now, of the future perhaps, but he did not want that right now, he had seen how things were going to turn out already, and now he needed to focus on making that happen the exact opposite. Without knowing it, or the time to fight it, a vision filled Creol. He was on the ground, a pool of blood around him, and a scorch mark in his abdomen. It was strange because lightsaber blades, nor blasters left any blood, but he was surrounded by it. He had failed in what he was to accomplish, failed as a Sith Lord, and failed the galaxy, that was his destiny. The man quickly opened his eyes and shook the vision off, telling himself what he always did, "I am the master of my own destiny" The vision had been prompted by the proximity that he was in to the planet, which was very close. His cockpit erupted in a fury of noise, signalling the re-entrance to real space. He was very close to the planet now, close enough to feel its aura, and that much closer to becomming a Sith Lord, master of the galaxy. He had not been asked for clearance to land or anything like that, and as his ship came out of the atmosphere he realized why. There was nowhere to land, not without using the Force to do such, another perk on the planet that Creol did not know about. Closing his eyes, still flying of course, he began to break trees, pound them into the ground, until he had a spot within walking distance of the largest temple there. He could feel a strong presence calling there, but it may just be what used to be there, or it could be what was there now. Now he was walking towards the temple, for reasons unknown to him. He was letting the Force guide his movements now, letting it tell him where to go, and it would pay off, though he did not know it yet. The doors to the temple swung open, without any push from the Sith standing in front of them, to reveal nothing but darkness. The only light was the dim light from outside, forming a rectangle as it was the shape being let in. Creol would have normally been weary of such but the Force was telling him to enter, to become what he needed to be, and he would listen to it. He was becomming the servant of the Force, not the other way around, and he would regret that mistake soon enough. The doors slammed shut and several reflector lights lit up. Creol did not need the Force to tell him he was surrounded, he could see it. Seven men filled a circle around him, armed and ready to strike. "What is your business here?" one of them asked, his voice filled with the Dark Side. Creol got a hint of something in the Force about the man, but spoke nonetheless, "I am Darth Creol, Dark Lord of the Sith, and am here to talk to you about my soon to be predecessors." One of them let out a small laugh before speaking, "You expect to take out the entire Sith Order as weak as you are? There is no way, it was easy for us to lure you here, and we are not as powerful as they are." Not it was Creol's time to laugh, "As powerful as they are? Then you are insects and I will stomp on you. They are nothing for power, you don't see what they are going through while you are wait out here. They are falling apart, and I am here to make sure that happens and then I take over the galaxy, so we can live in peace, ruled under one leader." The room was filled with the simultanious sound of lightsabers powering down. Apparently what the soon to be Dark Lord had said aroused their curiousity, or had even got them believing in his cause. "So what is it that you expect us to do? Rally to your cause? We have no fleet, no army, only ourselves, the ten of us that reside here." The answer was not fleet helping, Creol could get that on his own, it was something else he wanted, and he let his wants known "I don't want anything militarily, or monetarily from you, I want power, absolute and complete power, and I know there is someone here that can make me more powerful." The room fell silent, complete and utter silence. They knew what he was talking about and Creol knew it, they knew where this man could be located, or perhaps he was in this room now. In the shadows a man lingered, the leader of the group, hoping to hear what the man had to say before killing him, but now he would do his part. "Step down comrades, he is our ally," the man finally stepped from around the corner, "I am the man you seek, the man with no name as many called me, and I will help you on your quest for more power. Are you ready?" Only the most naiive person would have said no, or even registered that as a real question. In a screwed up expression he nodded his approval, and then followed the man to the back of the room, hoping that he could become one that was greater then he was now, to achieve a greater power. They had come to a room that was not illuminated in any way, nor would it ever be. The Force was incredibly strong in this area, and dark, and Creol knew he was in the right area. "Take your robes off and lie on the bed, the tatoos are full body and will be administered by myself." Creol did as he was told, the power that he knew was coming was driving him, the lust for such power keeping him in check. His hands and legs were strapped in, but he did not understand why. He was a Lord of the Force, he should be able to contain his pain, yet he was being strapped in. Within moments he understood why as he was being lifted by only the straps and then hung from the cieling like old meat. He could feel the man growing in the dark side, feeding of the energy of the room, for only a moment, then he could feel nothing. The Force was gone from him, ripped out of his very soul, not to be given back until it was finished. Needles began to drill into his skin, and without the Force to redirect his pain he could not tolerate it. He let out a howl of pain, but was not repremanded for such. It was usual, or at least that was what the nameless man had told him, for the pain to be intollerable. When you were having that much of the dark side being pumped into your very being it would hurt. The procedure took nearly three hours, but it was done. Creol had been given the Force back for the last part. Being told to draw on the darkside of the room he was to seal his own wounds with nothing but anger and rage, the Dark side in its entirty. The power was sealed inside him now, never to escape and he could feel it. He was stronger now, much stronger, and he knew it. Now he was to lie and get some rest, they would part ways in the morning and then Creol was off to sieze the rest of the galaxy. Reason for Chapter Two Creation/Plot Line (OOC information) I wrote Chapter Two the way I did because of the Force Power Point system on TSC. I have Runic Tattoos, but I needed to write a story or something to how I got them. Originally I intended for Creol to visit Dromund Kaas, but not so early on in his sith career. Though I figured with its history it would be the best place to get such a tattoo, and make much more sense.